


Персонажи второго плана такие жестокие

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды что-то пошло не так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Персонажи второго плана такие жестокие

Сначала Кисе радовался отданным ему ключам от квартиры и говорил, что в нормальных отношениях это огромный шаг. Огромный шаг был отмечен двумя часами кувырканий в постели. Так повторилось еще несколько раз, а потом Кисе, кажется, начал что-то подозревать.

— Все там же, где я тебя и оставил, — сказал он.

— Неправда, — проворчал Аомине.

— Сдвинулся на сантиметр ближе к окну?

— Ага, я был создан, чтобы наслаждаться солнечными лучами.

Кисе тоже можно было наслаждаться. Рубашка, расстегнутая на пару пуговиц больше, чем позволяло приличное общество, растрепавшиеся волосы, приоткрытый рот, внутри которого находился тот самый язык — он умел делать с членом Аомине нечто совершенно невообразимое.

Но долго в дверях Кисе не задержался и быстро перебрался на кровать.

— Давай ты сегодня будешь скакать на мне сам? — предложил чуть позже Аомине.

Вообще-то не прошло и пяти минут, как Кисе пришел, а выдержка и самообладание вовсю трещали по швам. И как только умудрялся? Кисе уже успел подрочить ему и теперь елозил сверху, пока Аомине размеренно лапал его зад и задумчиво покусывал мочку уха. Ту, что с серьгой. Как он когда-то заметил, это действовало волшебным образом. Спусковой крючок, после которого в Кисе просыпалось что-то животное.

Только вот некоторое время назад он перестал работать — просто был не нужен. В Кисе теперь постоянно просыпалось что-то животное.

— Давай ты сегодня выдержишь раза три? — последовало встречное предложение.

Аомине кивнул, смутно понимая, на что подписывается. Они трахались как сумасшедшие. Или, вернее сказать, это Кисе работал над Аомине как сумасшедший. Он скакал на нем так, что кровать прогибалась, и ее жалобные скрипы смешивались со стонами, сбившимся дыханием и шлепками яиц о задницу.

Ближе к концу этого дикого марафона Аомине ощущал себя героем, который только что покорил вершину Фудзи и переплыл Японское море.

Потом Кисе решил не ночевать дома и плевать хотел, что от Аомине ездить в то же модельное агентство было раза в два дольше. Возможно, это следующий огромный шаг в отношениях. Они отметили его в своем привычном стиле — в постели. Аомине даже больше не шевелился и внутренне смирился, что умрет молодым и от оргазма.

— Если ты снова хочешь секса, — предупредил он, — то ворочай меня сам, короче.

Так продолжалось еще неделю, а затем у них обоих наступило озарение. Это произошло, когда даже Кисе не захотел трахать не мывшегося три дня Аомине и приволок его в ванну. Та была холодной и твердой, но менять что-то для своего комфорта не хотелось.

— Это перешло все границы, — сказали они хором.

Вернее, сказал Кисе, а Аомине просто подумал. Говорить было слишком лень.

— Аоминеччи, с нами что-то происходит! Я постоянно тебя хочу! — Тут Аомине хотел было возмутиться, не усматривая в этом желании ничего противоестественного, но Кисе вовремя исправился. — В смысле это еще ладно, просто у меня такое чувство... очень странное. Не на афродизиаках же я сижу которую неделю и не замечаю этого! И, Аоминеччи, извини, но ты как бревно!

А вот это уже было грубо! Аомине издал фыркающий звук, вложив в него все свое вселенское негодование, осуждение, ну и просьбу потереть спинку, пожалуй, тоже.

— Но это так, — кивнул Кисе, одновременно с этим легко переходя тонкую грань от намыливания тела до очередной дрочки. — Кажется, нам нужна помощь... Есть идеи, Аоминеччи?

Не имея никакого медицинского или какого еще образования можно было заключить, что у одного из них ярко выраженная нимфомания. По какому адресу бежать с таким диагнозом вопрос отдельный, а вот на счет себя Аомине сомневался. Возможно, у него была депрессия. Или что-то в этом роде. Другое дело, что Аомине себя чувствовал не грустным, а заебанным.

— Проклятье, — выдавил он из себя, по одному только взгляду заметив, как Кисе начал примериваться, с какой стороны на него залезть. В ванне они еще не трахались, и первый опыт грозил пройти с травмами.

Но почему-то Кисе замер, как будто его переклинило.

— Аоминеччи, ты гений!

Нет, конечно, сам он в этом не сомневался, но уточнить все же было бы неплохо.

Аомине приподнял бровь. Одну. Левую. Максимально вопросительно.

— Может, нас прокляли? — предположил Кисе. — Я бы не думал в сторону чего-то сверхъестественного, но ты даже телевизор на прямой эфир чемпионата мира ленился переключить!

С этим он спорить не стал даже бровью. Ситуация и правда рисовалась хреновая, и пока Кисе снова насаживался на его член, Аомине вспоминал, была ли где поблизости от его дома какая-нибудь гадалка или хотя бы храм.

* * *

— Сукин сын, ты меня используешь! Тебе нужен от меня только секс! — отчаянно кричала какая-то баба в телевизоре.

Аомине хотелось всплакнуть, потому что он ощущал с ней некое родство. А еще ему не очень нравилось собирать собой все углы, пока Кисе тащил его наружу. Сразу видно, что он не очень старался. И все это потому, что неделя заботы об Аомине могла достать кого угодно. Ну, кроме Сацуки.

— Мы будем передвигаться на этом, Аоминеччи, — объявил Кисе и продемонстрировал кресло-каталку. Наверняка стянул ее у бабульки по соседству. К счастью — для самой бабульки, разумеется — она выбиралась из дома примерно также часто, как и они за последнюю неделю. То есть вот только сейчас.

Так они и шли — озабоченная фотомодель и его измученный сексом друг, который мог откинутся в любой момент. А ведь этот половой гигант еще и, мать его, пледик ему на колени положил! Шутник, блядь! Аомине уже решил, что когда он придет в себя, то обязательно кастрирует Кисе ради мира во всем мире и собственного успокоения. Если ему и в нормальном состоянии, конечно, будет не лень.

Вскоре они доехали до храма, но что-то было не так.

— У меня такое чувство, Аоминеччи, — с сомнением протянул Кисе, — что нам тут не рады.

Внезапно образовавшаяся над храмом черная туча, полыхающая молниями, действительно не внушала доверия. Бог отвернулся от них и оставалось тащиться только к гадалке. На секундочку — это еще пара десятков километров. Наедине с этим нимфоманьяком. Не то чтобы Аомине был против, но иногда он и правда думал, что однажды просто сдохнет от истощения. Но, видимо, час еще не пробил. Его организм сопротивлялся и достойно выдержал кусты парка и закоулок, где Кисе почти целиком забрался под этот несчастный маленький пледик.

Но где-то на их следующей остановке — это снова была какая-то безлюдная улочка — Аомине вырубился окончательно. Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил себя как минимум лежащим. Лежащим посреди маленьких и не очень… э-э-э, оленей?! Один из них смотрел прямо на него своими большими и грустными глазами. Долбаное чучело!

Ни сколько прошло времени, ни где он, ни где Кисе — ничего толком Аомине не знал. Олени загадочно молчали. Все двенадцать, находящихся в поле его зрения. Также он не исключал, что нечто острое, упирающееся ему в спину, принадлежало тринадцатому.

— И давно это с ним? — поинтересовались неподалеку.

Аомине быстро признал в говорившем Мидориму.

— Где-то неделю, наверное, — ответил другой. Этого определить уже было сложнее. — Я уже думаю, может, у него глисты завелись? Ацуши жрет как не в себя, сметает с прилавков все, что видит. Он даже броколли начал есть! Дурдом какой-то! — послышался вздох. — Все как с ума посходили! Еще и Тайга недавно учудил для полного счастья: подрался с какими-то ребятами на улице. Хорошо хоть никого в полицию не загребли.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул кто-то.

— Час от часу не легче, — еще раз вздохнул другой. — А у вас давно это?

— Что именно?

— Рабство.

— Иди ты, — буркнули в ответ.

— Ветки этого дерева похожи на оленьи рога, — объяснил Мидорима. — Такао, копай быстрее, я вижу еще одно подходящее.

— О, сегодняшний талисман? — угадал Кисе. Так эта сволочь все-таки здесь! — А зачем так много, Мидоримаччи?

— Удачи мало не бывает.

— Но целая телега… — задумчиво протянул Кисе.

Некоторые вопросы начали проясняться. Каким-то образом снаружи встретились Кисе и Мидорима. Судя по всему, с последним как обычно был Такао, а жаловался на свою нелегкую судьбу Химуро Тацуя. Куда же закинуло Аомине — это вопрос решенный. Видимо, он был четырнадцатым оленем и валялся вместе с остальными.

— Ацуши, там нет еды, это… — Химуро не договорил, а Аомине увидел явление Годзиллы. Мурасакибара нарисовался с щеками, забитыми едой, и потянул к нему руки.

«Каннибал», — отстраненно подумал Аомине.

Но нет, Мурасакибара вытащил откуда-то из-за угла кексик в виде оленя и отправил к себе в рот. На мгновение почему-то стало грустно, наверное, Аомине инстинктивно хотелось оплакать собрата.

Через минуту Мурасакибара исчез, видимо, отправившись на поиски других мест с едой, над Аомине склонилась еще одна голова.

— Твою мать, а это еще что?! — заорал Такао, уронив на него деревце. Закон сохранения популяции оленей в тележке Мидоримы исправно работал.

— Это Аоминеччи, — подсказал Кисе и тут же появился рядом. Его глаза блестели, руки подрагивали, и было понятно, что недолго еще Аомине деревцем прикрываться.

— И что он тут делает?

— Лежит.

— Нет, это я вижу, — сказал Такао. — Но… он жив вообще?

Пара внимательных глаз, кажется, пыталась разглядеть, вздымалась ли у Аомине грудь. Еще немного, и у него кинуться щупать пульс.

— Да, он живой, — кивнул Кисе, любовно гладя его по бедру. — Просто ленится.

— Просто ленится?! — повторил Такао.

— Вылезай из моей телеги, — скомандовал Мидорима, который тоже появился в поле зрения и уже держал наготове еще одно деревце.

— Я же говорю, — повторил Кисе, — он не может встать!

— А ты слезь с него, — посоветовал Такао.

Кажется, он находился в шоке, наблюдая, как Кисе навалился сверху на Аомине и запустил ему руку в штаны. Жаль, не было никакого желания сказать, что это далеко не в первый раз за сегодня. Кисе продолжал целовать, лизать, тереться, пока вокруг не столпились все. Вернулся даже Мурасакибара, жующий пончик.

— Когда вижу его, — ответил Кисе, еле отрываясь от измученной поцелуями и укусами кожи, — не могу себя сдерживать.

Мысли в голове ворочались неохотно, но почему-то Аомине ясно себе представил собственное захоронение. Его так и опустят в землю — в этой тележке вместе с Кисе, а вокруг будут стоять его друзья. Закапывать его поручат Такао, потому что у него была лопата. А вместо цветов на могилу Аомине положат пончик, если, конечно, от этого пончика что-то останется.

— На нас проклятье, — выдохнул Кисе прямо в губы, обжигая дыханием.

— Лень и… — начал Мидорима.

— И похоть, — закончил Химуро.

— Ты с таким удовольствием это говоришь, — недоверчиво произнес Такао, глядя на последнего.

— Тебе показалось.

— Чревоугодие, — в свою очередь протянул Мидорима.

Его не интересовали тонкости мышления Химуро, он смотрел на Мурасакибару. И, черт побери, его диагноз был очень говорящим.

— Думаешь, его прокляли? — спросил Химуро.

— Думаю, что не только его и этих двоих. — Мидорима поправил очки фирменным жестом. — Говоришь, Кагами тоже ведет себя странно?

— Ну… Если подумать, то раньше он редко вступал в драки.

— Гнев, — угадал Такао.

— Гнев, чревоугодие, лень, похоть, — резюмировал Мидорима. — Похоже, что кто-то прошелся по смертным грехам, и не исключено, что среди наших знакомых есть остальные.

— Мидоримаччи — это жадность, — вставил Кисе.

Вот тут бы Аомине поспорил! Ничто не могло сравниться с тем, насколько Кисе был жаден до его члена! Все остальное просто меркло!

— Допустим, — предположил Мидорима и снова поправил очки. На этот раз уже более нервно. — Видимо, злоумышленник метил в Поколение Чудес и плюс Кагами… Значит, под удар должны были попасть Акаши и Куроко.

— Остаются еще только зависть и гордыня, — кивнул Химуро.

— И что нам с этим делать? — спросил Такао. — Я не хочу всю жизнь собирать оленей или что похуже!

— Мы собирались к гадалке, — ответил Кисе, который теперь принялся за свои собственные штаны.

— Да прекратите уже!

Такао удалось оттащить сопротивляющегося Кисе, а Химуро заботливо вернул пледик на место, прикрыв всю срамоту. Олень продолжал смотреть на Аомине большими и грустными глазами. Он продолжал смотреть на него всю дорогу после коллективного решения продолжить путь к гадалке.

* * *

Старуха Юбаба была не совсем гадалкой. Наверняка кем-то покруче — уж слишком она выглядела зловещей, да и ее магазинчик, заполненный всякими жуткими вещами, очень этому соответствовал. Но именно туда их группа из грешников и им сочувствующих пришла.

И больше всего их удивила не старуха и ее лавка, а посетитель, которого они там застали. Аомине, которого поддерживали с двух сторон Такао и Химуро, немигающим взглядом уставился не на абы кого, а на Имаеши Шоичи.

— О, привет, — буднично сказал тот, помахав им кроличьей лапкой. Другую такую порывался сорвать с полки Мурасакибара. — Не ожидал вас тут увидеть.

— А ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Мидорима, за минуту успевший набрать полные руки всего, что напоминало рога.

— Закупаюсь, — ласково ответил Имаеши.

— Шоичи-чан достойный ученик, — похвасталась из-за прилавка старуха Юбаба.

— Вы мне льстите, — отмахнулся Имаеши, оценивающе разглядывая всю их компанию. — Не думал, что у меня получится с первого раза.

— Что получится? — моргнул Такао.

— Шоичи-чан, ты так и не послушал меня, все равно попытался сделать такое сложное заклинание, — тон старухи хоть был и ворчливый, но кивала она вполне одобрительно. — И все же, какой хороший результат!

— Эй, эй, эй! Стоп! — прервал их воркование Кисе. — Не намекаете ли вы на то, что все это…

— Моих рук дело? — подхватил Имаеши. По его лицу расползлась одна из его самых самодовольных улыбок. — Ну, мне же нужно новое хобби вместо баскетбола.

— Хобби?!

— Я просто ищу себя, — добил Имаеши.

— Отмени это все к чертям собачим! — вступил в разговор Химуро, указывая на Мурасакибару. — Или ты станешь его следующим блюдом!

— Он же подавится.

— А я его по спине постучу, не волнуйся.

— Ох, ну обратный обряд требует длительной подготовки. — Имаеши старательно делал вид крайней озабоченности.

Аомине знал его как облупленного, но было так чертовски лень что-то говорить и о чем-то предупреждать. Вместо этого он начинал скучать по оленям — горизонтальное положение ему нравилось значительно больше. Ну, и отсутствие Имаеши тоже нравилось значительно больше.

К счастью, в край уставшие Такао и Химуро чихать хотели на длительные подготовки. Что конкретно происходило, Аомине не видел, потому что, как только они его оставили, он сполз по стеночке на пол, но все кончилось быстро.

— Жестокие какие, — разочарованно потянул Имаеши.

А потом что-то случилось. Аомине все еще не видел, но услышал какой-то шорох и звук, напоминающий щелчок пальцев. После этого мысли начали проясняться, а мышцы наливались силой. Аомине чувствовал в себе желание пробежать пару-тройку километров, но нет, первое, что он сделал, — это потянулся. Как же он скучал по этому волшебному ощущению, кто бы знал.

— Найди себе другое увлечение, — посоветовал Аомине, поднимаясь. Владеть своим телом было здорово, говорить было здорово. — Носки там себе свяжи или шарф.

— Мне больше нравится работать с людьми, — ответил Имаеши.

— Хорошо, можешь связать носки мне, — сдался он. Несмотря на то, что сила к нему вернулась, на теле Аомине по-прежнему не оставалось живого места от стараний Кисе. Кстати, Кисе. — А тебя я привяжу к кровати!

— Давайте хотя бы сейчас не на людях, — взмолился Такао.

Аомине прислушался к себе, определяя, когда придет в себя.

— Послезавтра привяжу.

— Наконец-то перестанешь быть бревном, Аоминеччи, — просиял Кисе.


End file.
